wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Awake Wiggly Humans
The Awake Wiggly Humans are a group of humans who are usually awake. They are The Awake Wiggles and Captain Feathersword. Trivia *They all did the hosts for the Where's Jeff? (game show) at Network Wiggles. Gallery TheAwakeWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Henry the Octopus TheAwakeWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Wags the Dog TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledance!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledance!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and the audience TheAwakeWigglyHumansSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans singing "Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheAwakeWigglyHumansatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans at The Wiggles Movie Premiere TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow82.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene TheAwakeWigglyHumansinNewZealand.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in New Zealand TheAwakeWigglyHumansonRecovery.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Recovery" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandSpearhead.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Spearhead TheAwakeWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Officer Beaples TheAwakeWigglyHumansinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Murray's Shirt" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheAwakeWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Toot Toot!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Dressing Up" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYourBody.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Your Body" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Friends" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinImagination.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Imagination" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheAwakeWigglyHumansonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans on "The Today Show" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Party" concert TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Safari" TheAwakeWigglyHumansonBigBrother.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans on "Big Brother" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Bay" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Bay" epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWater.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans In "Wiggle Bay" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Space Dancing!" CGI TheAwakeWigglyHumansatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans at Planet Rock Star TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Space Dancing!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans on "Carols in the Domain" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTVSeries3.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Taiwanese Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansin2003.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in 2003 TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Top of the Tots" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheAwakeWigglyHumansattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans at the Great Western Café TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Sailing Around the World" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Santa's Rockin'! concert TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Little Rock" concert TheAwakeWigglyHumansatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans at Wiggles World TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in Wiggly Animation AnthonyIsBlue22.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Anthony is Blue" electronic storybook TheAwakeWigglyHumansonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheAwakeLittleWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansonCBS.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans on CBS TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansonABC.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans on "ABC" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Getting Strong!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Getting Strong!" epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Language and Literacy" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Language and Literacy" epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes TheAwakeWigglyHumansinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" ad TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in "Taking Off!" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandJeffFatt.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Jeff Fatt TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in Rock and Roll Preschool 1062530387_6710ac4d62_o.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in the 2003-2005 Tour 991688614_ec79aed222_o.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in Rove Live The Awake Wiggly Humans and Joseph Petrie and Sean Joseph Petrie .png|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Joseph Petrie and Sean Joseph Petrie 47202319.webIMG 0467.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans In 2005 Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Wiggly Humans